


Just Two Dudes on a Mountain

by OfficeShoeBoxedUp



Series: EpicSMP Drabbles [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: EpicSMP, Friendship, Gods
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 10:01:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28829331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OfficeShoeBoxedUp/pseuds/OfficeShoeBoxedUp
Summary: Ethan's never been this alone before.Granted, he's surrounded by friends and is only a hop, skip and a jump away from others. It's just not the same without someone by his side as he works, though.But like he said before, there's always someone close by to talk to.
Relationships: Ethan Nestor & Charlie Dalgleish
Series: EpicSMP Drabbles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2113809
Kudos: 40





	Just Two Dudes on a Mountain

**Author's Note:**

> If you couldn't tell, these two are some of favs on ESMP. 
> 
> Decided to write a little snippet of them interacting, with a few tidbits of my own lore that I sort of created that hopefully ties with the SCU and Minecraft worlds/servers.

“Just a lone wolf,” Ethan mutters to himself, walking through the small forest, climbing over mounds of dirt and stone as he edges closer to the sea, the salty air and spruce clashing sharply. Breaking free from the tree line, he stares up at the mountain, rivers flowing from its side like a punctured water balloon. “Just a lone wolf, all alone in the world,” he repeats, picking up a sapling or two and tucking them in his pockets. 

The faded conversation from the few of the others is still barely within range, unable to make out their words but still able to hear them, and he takes comfort within that indiscernible sound, thinking of his time with Mark. He giggles at that, whispering a quiet “fuck” under his breath, slinging the axe from his side holster (constructed with a few sticks and some leaves) and approaches one tree close to the mountain. 

“Hello?” he hears someone say, and whips around, axe sliding into a more attack stance. Charlie stares back at him, a little confused, face peeking from behind one of the trees. “Oh! It’s you!” The other greets, walking over to him as if he hadn’t been hiding a second ago. “I was hearing you sort of whisper to yourself, and was a little confused.” 

“Yeah, I, uh,” Ethan glances back to the tree, deciding to cut it down. In between swings, he pants, looking back. He fumbles over his words, trying to find the best explanation. Coming up with nothing, he hastily deflects the conversation to Charlie. “What, uh, what’re you up to? You know, uh.” Silently he cursed himself for not having better questions. 

“I’m um, ma- I uh…” Charlie seems to be at just of a loss of words, stuttering over his answer. Ethan studies him for a second, trying to match the legends to the face. It doesn’t seem to fit quite right. “Just been trying my best. It’s wha’ I’ve been doing.” 

“ME too,” Ethan declares, gathering the clumps of wood from the now floating tree. He stares at it for a second, then shakes his head, dismissing the thought from his mind. 

“You know, I kinda just feel like I broke- like I broke free of the group. I was able to form a single thought, you know, separate from the group. It’s been pretty exciting stuff, what about you?” Charlie tilts his head from where he’s standing by Ethan’s little portable workbench, and he shivers, feeling as if a cold wind just blew straight through him. Turning back to the mountain and beginning to climb up it, he takes a few seconds to ponder the question, pushing a little dirt into his storage as he goes higher. 

“What are, like, your big plans in this world? After all, last I checked, you weren’t a god anymore.” Ethan grimaced, a sour taste curling in his gut, before the rest of Charlie’s words get through. “I mean, not in a bad way, it’s probably better not having to be a god. All that time spent watching over a world must get really exhausting, and even jumping as one can have a ton of negative effects on the mind and body. Gods, I’m so bad at explaining. Look, nothing personal, didn’t mean to pry, my bad.” 

Glancing back, Ethan can see a sincere look of apology on Charlie’s face, and he sighs, continuing up the mountain still. “No no, it’s okay. Being a god was fun and all, but yeah, it did get a little tiring after awhile. Luckily, I had good friends with me, so I did pretty well for the time spent. As for plans… I don’t know yet. I kinda thought we were all gonna sorta make a town, like all together because, you know, bonding and stuff. It’s Ted’s birthday, I thought the day was going to be about togetherness, community, stuff like that.”

Charlie hums in agreement, following his path easily. “Yeah, definitely something like that, you know, no betrayal, nothing like that. No betrayal at all, nothing in that manner to any degree.”

Ethan laughs, moving carefully down the mountain now. “Oh, for sure.” 

“Hey.” Looking back, Ethan sees Charlie stop for a second, sitting down on the crest of the mountain. “If you ever need anything, like, seriously, something you need from this world or something else, I’ll get it for you. I haven’t come across too many jumpers and gods in my lifespan, but I’m glad I’m getting to know you.” “You too man,” he responds, puzzled. “What brought this about?” 

Tilting his head back, Charlie looks to the sky, a flash of bright neon green streaking through his appearance. “Not sure. This entire world just feels a little fishy, and I feel like somethin’s going to happen.” 

Turning his attention back to the mountain base, Ethan can barely make out someone chasing some small animal through the harsh landscape. “Does someone have a cat already?” Charlie joins him quickly, softly oohing. Struggled arguing comes from below them, the cat continuing to leap away from the figure. 

Ethan turns back around, heading back towards the forest. “Don’t know, how uh…” Charlie frowns, watching them still. “Not so sure about this anymore. We may have to call someone about that.” “About what?” he says, scraping a little dirt from his path. 

The communicator bleeps softly on his arm, and he pauses to check it, mentally cursing the gloves he had on. “Finnster killed twomad? Woah… that’s not chill.” “Nope, not at all. Hopefully he’s not too mad,” Charlie giggles from behind him, still watching the cat trying to get away from the other. 

“HELP!” Wes streaks by the both of them, in hot pursuit of the cat. “Someone help me catch this cat please!” Both turn in shock as the cat leaps past them, dodging through the grass and heading into the forest. Charlie immediately turns and summons the wood he carried, Ethan right behind. “I’ll exterminate him, I’ll do it!” He cries. “DON’T YOU DARE!” Wes shouts, hot on his trail. 

Just as the cat enters the tree line, several others emerge from within, Ethan barely able to recognise them as Rav, Ryan, Matt, and Schlatt either chasing them or trying to murder them. At this point, he wasn’t sure which one, as they all skidded past each other, several (if not all) of them screaming bloody murder. Abandoning the duo chasing the cat, he tries to stop Schlatt from murdering Ryan, Rav immediately trying to murder Schlatt. 

“Hey hey, chill, chill! Why are you guys fighting?” 

**Author's Note:**

> I plan to try and do at least one of these a day, so lots of content will come out. If you people ever want to see a specific interaction or event that happened within a stream, comment which one and what you'd like and I can try to get it out!
> 
> Hopefully we get some big lore soon for the SMP, that way we get more content!


End file.
